


Wrong Number, Right Answer

by Yoursaltness_and_TheMemeQueen



Series: Yoursaltness' Shit [6]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Young Avengers (Comics)
Genre: Fluff, I-is that how its used??, M/M, Tfw u text th wrong person and it ends up w smooches instead of BEEF, They r Bois in Luv, Tommy u cant confess u like a dude make out w him and then call him gay u r also Gay, Tommys Bi fight me on this., Tooth Rotting Fluff, thinkfast- freeform, unrealistic but idealic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 11:04:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14354148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoursaltness_and_TheMemeQueen/pseuds/Yoursaltness_and_TheMemeQueen
Summary: Tommy texts wrong number (David) but it all works out, very fluffy





	Wrong Number, Right Answer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Isaac_McCa11](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isaac_McCa11/gifts).



> More thinkfast!!! I should b working on other fics........ -Ester

David walked into his room and just kind of.. collapsed, cut up and dirty from the mission and wanting for nothing more than sleep, it had been a long day at work followed by a bunch of killer robots attacking _New York Why the hell do we still live in this crazy city??_ He thought grumpily to himself, he started to drift off when he heard his phone go off, it was the special rigntone he had for when Tommy texted him (don’t ask him why he had it personalized). He rolled around and opened his phone to see a very curious text.

 

_Tommy: im srs!! dont laugh at my dilema! have u seen him fighting? its too hot its gonna kill me._

 

He felt a pang in his chest, Tommy liked someone, that kinda put a damper on things, though he knew Tommy couldn’t be into him he had kinda hoped that maybe… But of course not, he was probably talking about Noh, right? He was about to put his phone down and sleep away his stupid broken heart when another message appeared.

 

_Tommy: and on top of tht he manages to look cute with thos stupid glasses and all i wanna do is kiss him and tell him hes cute. i dont like feeling how th fuck do i manage this??_

David bit his lip, he knew Tommy didn’t mean to text him and should probably be honest but… He was hopeful and tired and wanted to know if he had a chance with Tommy, even in the slightest.

 

_You: So, you think the glasses are cute?_

_Tommy: ur mockin me and i can feel it thru th screen._

_You: You didn’t answer the question._

_Tommy: well… duh! he looks like a big nerd dork. a cute nerdork._

_Tommy: and hes rlly smart too! and davids never go 4 me and what am i gonna do?? its been MONTHS and im still not??? over him???_

_Tommy: this is gonna kill me… david and his stupid cute classes r gonna kill me_

_You: You know, I think you’re goggled are pretty cute too, so thanks._

_Tommy: ??_

_You: Check who you’re texting, Tommy, also I like you too and would like to kiss you_

 

David waited for a response, but some part of him knew it wouldn’t come, Tommy was afraid of intimacy and David knew he was too forward, but he was tired and beat up so sew him. _God at least tomorrow is Saturday…_

 

***

 

David woke up at 9:00 am and took a shower, drank a bit of coffee and sat down on his couch to read, he checked his phone at 11am with the unsurprising but disappointing discovery that Tommy had not texted back. At around 2 pm he stopped reading, because the only thing on his mind was the white haired cute mess named Tommy, and instead started watching a bad Sci-Fi movie to judge its science and at 2:30 pm he heard a knock on his door.

He got up and peered through the looking hole and saw none other than the Speedster that had been running around in his thought. He opened the door and Tommy smiled up at him half heartedly, he moved to the side to let Tommy in. The white haired boy sped in and stood a bit awkwardly in Davids living room.

Normally on Saturdays Tommy sped into his house at 8pm and dragged him out to “live life”, David had a feeling this wasn’t one of those moments.

 

“So last night”

David closed the door and nodded “Last night.”

“You said..” Tommy fidgeted a bit, more than he usually did, he was avoiding looking at David, “that you wanted to kiss me too.”

“Yes, I did. And I meant it,” David moved closer to the other boy, moved into his space and looked down at him “I like you, Tommy, I like you a lot, and I wanna be with you.”

 

Tommy opened his mouth a bit and closed it, looking up at David, he was looking for something, David didn’t know what, a joke? For David to say no last minute? Before he could say anything, Tommy was kissing him. Quick and sudden, sweet and briskly, soft yet harsh, just like Tommy. David kissed back, slower, calmer, but still a little bit desperate, and a bit afraid to let go.

They parted eventually, needing to breathe.

 

“So… You think my goggles are cute? That’s kinda gay.”

“… Tommy.”

Tommy laughed into Davids shoulder and David just smiled and rolled his eyes, feeling happy and at home with the speedster laughing in his arms.


End file.
